Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The invention relates generally to board games and specifically to a family oriented game, based on the theme of the inventor""s published book, that enables adults and children (ages 4 and up) to interact. Many board games have been created in the period art that include playing pieces, playing cards and spinners, For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,058 to Giovanetti, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,292 to Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,002 to Glass, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,304 to Reppas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,835 to Albright and U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,154 to Magieri are all examples of such prior art. While these inventions may satisfy the particular purpose for which they were created, they would not be suitable for the purpose of this invention which is to provide a family oriented game that is simple for children (ages 4 and up) to play with adults or with other children and which is based on the inventor""s published book.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an entertaining, family oriented game that is simple for children (ages 4 and up) to play with adults or with other children developed around the theme of the inventor""s published book, xe2x80x9cJake and the Pancakexe2x80x9d, and that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object is to provide a game of chance where the player assumes the role of xe2x80x9cJakexe2x80x9d, a little dog trying to navigate the path of the game board while avoiding being caught while accumulating pancakes. The player who completes the game board path with the most pancakes wins.